Se laisser marquer
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Omegaverse] [One-Shot] [Stony] - Tony a tué son alpha, et personne ne veux de lui. Steve a perdu son oméga, et il a besoin de quelqu'un. Au final, ils étaient fait pour se trouver.


**Note :** Euuuuh du coup cette fic est écrite dans un Omegaverse, comme indiqué plus tôt. Donc… En gros, y a les alphas (qui sont les dominants) et les omégas (donc les dominés qui peuvent tomber enceinte etc, etc, etccccc) et un certain lien se créer entre les deux. Dans cette histoire, y a un « centre de réhabilitation pour omégas » pour qu'ils se sentent mieux (quand ils sont rebelles par exemple) voilà….Oh et les alphas marquent les omégas pour dire « t'es a mouaaaaa »  
**Note 2 :** Et donc c'est du Stony…

Je lui ai fait confiance, j'ai cru en lui comme jamais, il me semblait si important comparé à moi qui n'était... Pas grand-chose. Peut-être que je savais fabriquer, et que j'étais bon à ça, mais mon alpha était plus fort, était le meilleur, était si bon... Si bon, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il ne voulait rien de plus de moi que mon corps, mon talent et ma vie. Je n'étais qu'un objet à ses yeux.  
On dit que c'est normal. Que les omégas sont des objets. Que de toute façon, je le suis encore plus, avec ma poitrine au "coeur" artificiel.  
Je sais ce qui se dit, je le sais et je les déteste. J'existe. Je respire. Et pourtant je me déteste. Mais je continue de sourire, de dire à cette personne que je n'ai pas besoin de sa thérapie, que je suis un bon oméga.

\- Mais tu as tué ton alpha, me disent-ils, froidement, comme si j'étais la cible à abattre.

J'ai tué mon alpha, et personne ne voudra de moi. Ils vont me réduire à néant, en poussière, et quelque part je me dis que c'est mieux. Je ne sais plus si je veux exister pour être traité comme ça.

* * *

Il resserra sa cravate, et s'observa dans le miroir. Tout était cadré, carré, il lui fallait toujours cette perfection militaire, rappelant le temps qu'il avait passé à diriger dans l'armée. Mais cela, c'était un temps révolu. Surtout depuis qu'il avait été dégouté de cet univers où les omégas étaient piétinés et réduit à faire le ménage. Il n'a jamais été pour toute cette notion de "chacun doit rester à sa place".  
Et pourtant, combien de fois lui a-t-on répété que de toute évidence, il était un alpha donc il n'avait pas besoin de s'en préoccuper ?

Mais longtemps, il avait été cet alpha au physique d'omega. Et il en avait subi les conséquences. Même les alphas n'étaient pas tranquilles du jugement des autres. Dans quel monde pouvait-on vivre pour en arriver à ce genre de chose ?  
Steve effaça ces pensées, comme il effaça la buée légère qui s'accumulait sur le miroir.

Il allait en chercher un. D'oméga.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi, c'était Peggy qui lui avait conseillé. Elle avait bien vu comment Steve se sentait seul depuis son retour de l'armée. Combien il cachait sa douleur d'avoir perdu le seul omega proche de lui sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais marqué.  
Elle savait qu'il manquait de quelque chose. Il n'avait pas trop voulu avoir un oméga jusque-là, mais ce qui les liait par leur nature, lui offrirait sûrement le réconfort qu'il cherchait.

Aurait-il été avec un bêta que l'effet aurait été moindre, n'en déplaise à ceux-ci, qui pourtant pouvaient s'avérer très sympathiques.

A défaut d'aller dans la rue et de se pavaner en mode alpha, Steve avait préféré faire une bonne action : donner à un oméga, une vie loin du centre réhabilitation, lui offrir une vie meilleure, un moyen de se libérer. Parce que Steve savait quel genre d'alpha il était.  
Il était de ceux qui savaient respecter les autres.

En arrivant, ont lui en avait présenté plusieurs, tous semblaient être passé à travers différents moments de leur vie qui n'avaient rien de glorieux. Mais un plus que les autres attira son attention. Il le fixait du regard, quand tous les autres omégas baissaient les yeux.  
C'était aussi un des seuls qu'on ne lui avait pas présenté. Il s'approcha de l'oméga, qui semblait un peu plus vieux que lui.

\- Bonjour, je suis Steven Rogers.

Alors, l'oméga face à lui, lui offrit un sourire presque mesquin, mais surtout moqueur :

\- Oh, le fameux Capitaine transformé.

Steve eut un petit sourire, légèrement en coin :

\- Exactement, et toi, qui es-tu ?  
\- Anthony Stark.

Steve était loin de se douter, que d'une part, le type face à lui faisait semblant d'aller très bien, et que d'une autre part, eh bien, que ce qui l'avait amené ici, donnait raison au reste du personnel de l'éloigner. Mais il savait une chose : qui était Anthony Stark. Parce que c'était un nom de famille connu, une personne connue, une entreprise connue. Et surprenante d'ailleurs. Parce qu'Obadiah Stane, son alpha, qui avait aussi été l'alpha de son père – bien que ce ne fut pas avec lui qu'il conçu Anthony -, avait toujours semblé être le représentant de l'entreprise, et laissait Anthony passer devant les caméras parfois pour saluer le fait qu'il était tout de même le créateur de toutes les machines qu'il construisait.  
Obadiah Stane avait été, selon ce que Steve avait compris avant de partir sur le front, un homme qui indéniablement semblait respecter les omégas.

Un membre du personnel du centre posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve et secoua la tête :

\- Nous vous déconseillons cet oméga. Il est... Dangereux. Il a tué son alpha.  
\- Il a tué Stane ?!  
\- Oui.

Steve avait du mal à le croire, mais il tourna soudain son regard vers Anthony, et ce qu'il y vit, le convainc que celui-ci avait une très bonne raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'importe la raison.  
Il fit partir le membre du personnel, disant qu'il allait faire son choix mais qu'il voulait parler à Anthony d'abord, et il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi avoir tué ton alpha ?  
\- Parce que je suis un mauvais oméga  
\- Je m'en fiche de ça. Pourquoi ? La vraie raison.

Ce qu'il y avait dans le regard du blond, cette impression de croire aux paroles d'Anthony, ce fut peut-être ce qui le poussa à parler.  
A avouer.

\- J'ai découvert qu'à ses yeux je n'étais rien moins qu'un objet.

Alors, le blond sut qu'il avait trouvé l'oméga parfait. La personne aussi détruite que lui, qu'il aurait à réconforter, ou pour se réconforter. Bientôt, il demanda au personnel de pouvoir ramener Anthony chez lui, et bien qu'on tenta de le dissuader, il fit ce qu'il savait faire contre ceux qui lui causait des soucis : il se montra plus alpha que jamais. Lui-même détestait utiliser ce moyen, mais c'était relativement efficace.

Il gagna donc, et pu ramener Anthony Stark chez lui.  
Dans la voiture, que Steve conduisait un peu en silence, l'oméga à côté de lui lâcha soudain :

\- Tu sais que je suis un assassin, hm ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et tu ne m'as même pas marqué  
\- Non. Pas encore... Je veux que tu le veuille aussi, sinon notre lien n'aurait aucun sens.

Il y eut un silence, que Steve ne brisa pas. Mais il entendit comme un murmure venant de sa droite :

\- Il disait ça aussi.

Steve n'en fit aucun commentaire.  
Mais il comprit qu'Obadiah Stane n'avait peut-être pas été l'alpha que les médias dépeignaient, et il regrettait qu'Anthony en ait subi les conséquences.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais m'enfuir ? fit soudain remarquer Anthony  
\- Probablement. C'est ton droit.  
\- Je pourrais aussi désobéir, t'ignorer, me moquer de toi, être sarcastique, refuser de faire ce que tu me demandes, ne pas travailler pour toi...  
\- Et tu pourras. Est-ce qu'il disait ça aussi ?

Le capitaine tourna son regard bleuté vers l'oméga, et celui-ci sembla rougir un peu et détourner le regard avant d'hausser les épaules, retournant au silence.  
De toute façon, quelques instants plus tard ils étaient devant la maison de Steve. Celui-ci entra peu après, alors qu'Anthony le suivait et se permit de faire remarquer que c'était petit.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir le même argent que tu pouvais avoir.  
\- Je ferais avec. J'imagine. Tu n'as pas de télévision ?  
\- Je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité.

Anthony observa Steve un court instant, et celui-ci s'en rendit compte. Ca semblait maladroit entre eux. Presque tendu. Finalement, l'oméga soupira et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

Leur vie commune démarrait.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas si facile, en effet. Steve se rendit vite compte à quel point Tony - parce qu'il avait fini par l'appeler ainsi - était touché. Brisé. Il pouvait le cacher sous des piques et sous ses sourires, Steve l'avait vu lorgner les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions. Et puis, il l'avait vu se concentrer sur un projet, oublier d'exister, manquer de se sous alimenter. Et puis, il l'avait vu balancer des piques exprès pour que Steve en vienne aux mains, chose qui n'arriva jamais. Et puis, il l'avait vu faire semblant de vouloir sa marque mais ne jamais la vouloir réellement.  
Il avait vu toutes les parcelles de Tony, et celui-ci paraissait vouloir continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si Steve n'avait rien vu à travers lui.

Mais ils étaient heureux quand même.  
Parce que Tony avait exigé sa télévision, et avait montré à Steve des trésors de films ou de séries, et même de dessin animé. Parce que Steve lui avait fait goûter des plats pas de "riches" mais richement conçus tout de même. Parce que Tony, quand il s'endormait, il avait ce visage innocent sur le visage, qui faisait que chaque fois, Steve le portait jusqu'à son lit pour l'embrasser doucement sur son front.  
Parce que sans le savoir, les deux se réparaient mutuellement.

Steve récupérait ce qu'il avait perdu avec James Barnes, qui était décédé au front, cet oméga, ce seul et unique oméga de l'armée qui avait pourtant été plus fort que certains alphas. Tony profitait de Steve en se rendant peu à peu compte qu'il n'était pas l'Obadiah Stane qui l'avait détruit et réduit à l'état d'objet en quelques instants.

Mais la distance entre eux restait indéniable.

* * *

\- Tu devrais t'imposer non ?

Steve observa Peggy. Peggy, c'était sa meilleure amie, sa plus grande alliée, sa supérieure aussi, à l'armée. Maintenant qu'il était revenu du front, et qu'il ne comptait plus y retourner, elle semblait souvent revenir elle aussi à la base militaire de New York, prétendant toujours avoir du travail à y faire, pour pouvoir garder un oeil sur Rogers.  
De toute façon, personne ne disait rien à Peggy Carter. Parce qu'on pouvait lui interdire quelque chose qu'elle le ferait quand même, alors ça ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

\- M'imposer ?  
\- Le marquer, l'embrasser, lui faire comprendre.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas.

Peggy était une alpha indéniablement forte. Mais elle avait cet avantage de respecter la bonne volonté de chacun. Un autre alpha aurait probablement dit à Steve d'insister, mais Peggy hocha simplement la tête, finissant un milkshake, posé sur la table du café où ils étaient et haussa les épaules :

\- Comme tu veux. Mais à mon avis, tu devrais faire quelque chose. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, tu sais ? Et je ne parle pas que de l'aspect "alpha-oméga".

Steve resta silencieux. Puis, plus tard, il rentra chez lui.  
Il n'allait pas s'imposer, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire

* * *

Tony était encore dans un de ses projets. Même si Obadiah Stane était mort, et que son entreprise ne pouvait plus marcher parce que personne ne voulait croire un oméga qui avait tué son propre alpha. Steve ne l'avait jamais empêché. A vrai dire, une fois, même, il avait réussi à vendre un de ses projets à quelqu'un, tout en ignorant toutes les remarques sur le fait que Tony était un assassin.  
Parce qu'à force, il était sûr d'une chose : si Tony avait tué Stane, c'était par nécessité, et non par choix.

Il s'approcha de lui, et fit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, alors que pourtant, tout Alpha aurait déjà dû le faire depuis longtemps.  
Il arriva derrière lui, et le serra doucement. Il sentit l'oméga avoir un sursaut avant de tourner sa tête vers l'alpha qui le tenait, avec une tendresse qui le déconcertait. Obadiah lui offrait des câlins aussi. Comme un "père" à son fils, mais ça n'avait jamais été que des mensonges au final.  
Mais pas ici. Et bizarrement, il le sentait.

\- Stevie ?  
\- ...Tony... On peut parler ?

Tony sentit comme un frisson glacé le parcourir, et il voulut fuir, mais Steve l'arrêta doucement :

\- Tony, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste te parler un peu.  
\- Tu vas me dire que je suis un objet c'est ça ? Déglutit Tony avec presque un peu de hargne alors que Steve s'y attendait  
\- Non... Non tu n'es pas un objet, tu es une personne. Tu es Anthony Stark, et ça fait de toi quelqu'un de vivant.

Steve voulait que Tony se sente bien :

\- Tony, je veux juste te dire que... Que tu as le droit d'avoir mal. D'avoir peur. De te méfier de moi. Mais, je veux te protéger, je veux t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant que tout va bien.  
\- Je vais bien !  
\- Non. Pas tout à fait du moins. Je le vois, je le sais, j'ai vu ces moments où tu sembles brisé. Et tu sais, je le sais. Je le sais parfaitement, que les souvenirs sont parfois la pire forme de torture qui existe.

Il y eut un silence, et l'alpha vit l'oméga l'observer, comme s'il avait su toucher, comme si maintenant, le brun était troublé par les paroles du blond.  
Et bientôt, il laissa tomber le masque qui s'était déjà effrité, et affichait son vrai lui, brisé, douloureux.  
Steve se rapprocha à nouveau de l'oméga, et le serra encore. Embrassant doucement sa tempe.

Ce soir-là, ils discutèrent. Longuement. Steve se confia, presque le premier, sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Tony l'écouta, et comprit pourquoi Steve était une bonne personne et n'était pas, et ne serait jamais Obadiah Stane. Il se confia un peu à son tour.  
Steve fut là pour son oméga. L'embrassant, doucement, mais jamais sur la bouche, comme pour préserver la limite.

Pourtant, vers la fin de la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient couchés, ce fut Tony qui alla goûter aux lèvres du capitaine, se serrant contre lui, et murmurant, l'air fatigué, mais l'air plein de désir aussi :

\- ...Tu sais... J'avais peur... Mais... je pense que... Je veux que tu sois mon alpha.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui.

Après cela, il y eut un silence, et Tony sembla se dire que de toute évidence, c'était une mauvaise idée de demander, et que Steve n'allait pas accepter. Mais Steve eut un grand sourire, et sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Doucement, il alla marquer son nouvel oméga, et sut une chose : qu'ils allaient vivre heureux, et que leurs fissures intérieures ne seraient plus jamais ouvertes.

\- Je serais là pour toi, Tony...

Il le serra, et bientôt, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, dans le lit de Steve.


End file.
